Bella Rickley
by arialc
Summary: Bella vit une vie paisible jusqu'au jour ou son village est envahie par Edvard; prince des saméens!


C'est dans ces moments la que l'on s'aperçoit a qu'elle point on est insignifiant aux yeux du monde. On se croit important parce qu'on est…nous…on se croit invincible, jusqu'à ce que le contraire nous soit prouvé… et la seule manière d'en être convaincu est de voir la mort de près au moins une fois dans sa vie. Une fois face a face avec elle on ne regarde plus jamais la vie de la même façon. On s'aperçoit alors qu'on ne vit pas…on survie… Si l'homme avait conscience de la fragilité de son existence il vivrait dans la peur constante de celle-ci.

Pour le moment je ressentais moi-même un mélange déplaisant de vulnérabilité, de colère et surtout de peur. De vulnérabilité car il est difficile d'exercer un quelconque pouvoir placer dans ce genre de situation, de colère envers ma faiblesse et ce manque de contrôle et de peur de ce qu'il aller s'advenir de moi.

Mes pensés furent interrompus par les bruits provenant de derrière la porte. La porte, la dernière barrière matérielle qui me séparait des assaillants. Je tremblais, j'avais trop peur pour me sentir honteuse de ma lâcheté. Des mains suante s'agrippèrent alors a moi avec la force du désespoir.

Dans ma panique j'avais oublié qu'Alicia était avec moi. Elle était la près de moi pourtant. Son visage tel un masque de cire revêtait une expression terrifiée. Je devais surement lui ressembler. Mon cœur galopait dans ma poitrine et mes tremblements convulsifs n'avaient toujours pas cessé. Je fermais les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

On m'agrippa violemment le bras, celui même qui auparavant serrait Alicia. Je n'osais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Je me laissais faire tel une poupée de son. Beaucoup de choses ce passait autour de moi. Je me sentais bouger et j'entendais des voix parmi d'autres bruits des bruits de vases brisés, de tables renversées, de portes enfoncées, et de cris de guerre rageur et victorieux. J'essayer de me concentrer sur ma respiration. On me soulevais, il me fallu réunir les dernières once de courage que je possédais pour ouvrir les yeux. Le sol défiler sous moi. Un soldat m'avait balancé par dessus son épaule et marcher d'un bon pas. D'autres paires de jambes nous suivaient du même pas vif.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive le décore avait changeait nous nous trouvions désormais dans la haute cour du château. On m'a alors balancé sur le dos d'un cheval et il m'a fallu toute la volonté du monde pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je savais que si je les fermaient maintenant je n'arriverais plus a les ouvrirent. J'ai sentie qu'on m'attachais les bras derrières le dos. La douleur des cordes frottant contre ma peau et la contorsion de mes bras suffirent à me faire sortir de ma torpeur et je me mis alors à pleurer.

Depuis le moment ou nos parents nous avaient enfermé dans le garde manger, tout n'avait était qu'attente et anxiété désormais nos destins étaient sellés.

Un de mes abducteurs dit alors quelque chose en saméen et les autres se mirent a rires. Quelqu'un me tapa sur les fesses et ils rirent de plus belle. Cela ne fis que redoubler mes pleurs. Je les haïssais tous pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Tous les gens que connaissais avait soit était tués, soit a mon instar fait captifs. Cette pensée amena une seconde vague de pleures et de haine de ma part. Mon corps se remit à trembler convulsivement, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que mes tremblements avaient cessé jusqu'à ce qu'ils recommencent. Un des soldats se mit alors en selle et je me retrouvais coincer entre sont corps et le pommeau de ladite selle. Le cheval partie dans un trot saccadé.

Je vous déconseille vivement de faire du trot allonger en travers sur un cheval, croyez s'en mon expérience. La nausée ne fut pas longue à venir. Je décidais alors de fermais les yeux non pas par peur cette fois mais pour éviter d'être malade car je doute que le gentil petit soldat avec qui je me trouvais sur le cheval présentement apprécierait que je redécore sa paire de bottes en cuirs.

Dès que nous eûmes passé la grande porte le cheval parti au galop a mon grand soulagement. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu retenir la bile qui me monter a la gorge plus longtemps. Nous galopâmes ainsi il me sembla plusieurs heures mais je ne pourrais le certifier car j'avais depuis longtemps perdue toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Je pense que j'étais en état de choc. Je ne ressentais rien, même l'idée de ma propre mort ou celle des autres ne me faisait plus aucun effet. J'étais…vide. Vide de tout sentiments. Et après tant d'émotions sa faisais du bien même si je savais que ce n'était que temporaire. Je mériter bien un peu de paix, non?

Nous arrivâmes enfin à leurs campements alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes. A un autre moment et dans une situation différente j'aurais surement trouvée cette vue splendide. Mais maintenant la seule chose a laquelle je pouvais penser était combien ce voyage avait était éreintant.

Les Saméen nous avais tous (nous les prisonniers de guerre) rameutés dans une sorte d'enclos dont les murs de bois faisant au moins 4 mètres de haut et me paraissais assez solide. Evidement si cela allez être notre prison temporaire, les murs seraient solides ! Je regardai autour de moi est remarqué qu'il y avait une majorité de femmes dans l'enclos, quelque homme par-ci par-la disséminé dans la foule. Quoi qu'aucun d'eux ne semblais être des soldats ou même avoir une quelconque affinité avec l'art du combat. Mes derniers espoirs d'une fuite s'évaporaient aussitôt qu'ils furent nés. Les Saméen avait dut tuer tout les hommes aptes aux combats afin d'éviter une rébellion ou alors les avaient était enfermés autre part.

Il me sembla qu'on fermer la grande porte qui faisait office d'entrée, ou plutôt de sortie de mon point de vue. Je me retrouver alors perdue au milieu d'une horde de femmes sanglotantes et hystériques. Cela me donna envie de pleurer aussi et de me laisser allez a mon chagrin avec elles, mais je n'avais plus aucune larme a pleurer et j'était épuisez. Le voyage a cheval m'avait donné mal à la tête.

Je regardais autour de moi essayant de rencontrer parmi cette foule d'étranger un regard familier. Mais je ne reconnaissais personne pas même Alicia. J'estimer notre nombre a environs une centaines de personnes. Je m'assis contre une des parois de l'enclos car je ne pouvais plus tenir debout. Mais poigner étaient toujours liées, et ils l'étaient restés tellement longtemps que je ne sentais plus mes bras. Ma bouche était pâteuse et je n'étais pas sure d'arriver à parler si j'essayais.

Pourquoi nous avoir tous capturés? Pourquoi ne pas juste nous avoir tuer ? Pas que je sois ingrate d'être encore en vie mais d'habitude les Saméens se montraient nettement moins généreux envers les vaincus. Oui, pour eux nous laisser en vie pouvait être qualifié de généreux.

Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à mes alentours quand on m'avait déchargé de la selle mais maintenant que j'étais assise et que la douce fraîcheur des soirées d'été commencer à s'installer je pouvais penser plus clairement. Je me sentais étrangement en sécurité dans cette prison de bois.

Bien que mes connaissances sur le peuple saméens soient plutôt réduites je savais qu'ils étaient des guerriers farouches venus des contrées nord. Autrefois appelé « elfes noirs » ils avaient réduit l'espèce humaine à l'esclavage. Le peuple des plaines venteuses était le plus nombreux clan d'humain libre restant jusqu'à présent. Nous sommes considérés, nous humains comme une race inferieure, insignifiante par les Saméens. Ils sont en effet bien plus puissants que nous. Immortels et possédants des pouvoirs que n'importe quel humain rêverait d'avoir.

Alors pourquoi nous avoir conquis et fait captifs ? Ils avaient déjà assez de terres et d'esclaves humains sous leurs ordres c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avions put vivre en paix jusqu'a présent. Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque nos geôliers ouvrirent les portes en bois. Il y eu alors un mouvement de recule générale et je me retrouver compressé aux milieu de tous les autres captifs. Apparemment personne n'avait envie d'être le premier à sortir. Pas je me sois porté volontaire. Je me relevais non sans difficulté.

J'entendit alors une femme crier et d'autre se joignirent a elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il se passer étant donner que ma vue était obstruer par une vingtaines de personnes et que j'étais d'assez petite taille.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et se fut le calme plat. Un saméen se mis alors a parler d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

- J'vous conseille d'êt'e plus docile qu'ca si v'compter rester en vie. Nous avon'déjà 'tait cléments envers vous n'nous faite pas r'gretter not'e décision c'la pourrait êt'e très d'sagréables p'vous ! Les gardes se mirent a rirent, puis la voix repris :

- Maint'nant vous'allez tous sortir douc'ment en file indienne un par'un qu'l'on puisse v'compter et v'trier.

Nous compter et nous trier ? La foule se mis alors a avancer doucement mais surement vers l'avant. J'allais avoir plus de place pour respirer dieux merci ! Bientôt une file indienne se forma, je me penché sur le côté de celle-ci et pu observer les gardes de plus près. Ils avaient presque l'air humain, s'ils n'avaient pas étaient si grand et couvert de tatouage tribales ils auraient pu passer inaperçue n'importe ou.

La queue commença à avancer petit a petit pendant qu'un nœud se formait dans mon estomac. Maintenant que je pouvais voir les deux saméens qui garder l'entrée de plus près je remarquer toute une foules de détails effrayant qui m'avait échappé plus tôt, comme le fouet a la ceinture du premier et le bâton dans la main de deuxième ! Espérons qu'ils n'utilisent aucune de ses deux armes sur moi. Pas que je compter leurs en donner l'occasion! Plus je m'approcher d'eux plus le nœud présent dans mon ventre semblait se resserrer. Je gardais ma tête baisser et fis du mieux que je pouvais pour me rendre invisible au moment ou je passais entre eux.

A la sortie de l'enclos un homme me pris par le menton et inclina mon visage vers le haut. Il me regarda un moment puis une moue appréciatrice se forma sur son visage. Il sourit, dit quelque mot à son compagnon. Puis m'entraina avec force a l'écart des groupes de personne qui semblaient être trié par sexe et par âge. Il avait dut sentir mon corps se tendre car il s'arrêta abruptement et me souffla dans l'oreille d'une voix très accentué : - Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle tu n'est pas pour moi, ce soir tu aura l'honneur de partager le lit de notre prince ! Puis il repris sa marche.

Au fi et a mesure qu'il me guider a travers le campement je remarquai que nous nous trouvions en bordure de foret et que des torches illuminaient le passage régulièrement. Des soldats saméens était dispersés un peu partout autour de feu de camp. Armés jusqu'au dents et terrifiants ils semblaient tous vaquer a leurs occupations paisiblement comme s'ils ne venaient pas de réduire un village de milles d'habitants a néant…

Le garde saméen qui m'accompagnai s'arrêta devant une tente qui paraissait plus grande et plus somptueuse que les autres, deux hommes gardaient l'entrée de la tente. Quand ils me virent, ils sourirent puis s'écartèrent de notre passage. Le saméen qui m'avait amener jusque ici sortie une dague de sa ceinture et je commençais a m'affolai il sembla le remarquer car il dit : - Relaxe ma belle je veux juste te libérer de tes liens. Il détacha mes bras et je me sentie instantanément mieux puis il me repris pas le coude et m'entraina dans la tente.

L'intérieur de ladite tente était richement décorée de broderie en or, de statues et d'autres objets hétéroclite tous plus cher les uns que les autres. Je dois dire que la couleur verte des lourds pants de tente se mariait bien avec le reste. Au centre de la pièce (oui, la tente était tellement grande qu'on pouvait l'appeler pièce) se trouvait un énorme lit baldaquin drapé de vert et moiré de motifs dorés.

Le saméen m'amena jusqu'au lit et m'assise dessus. Il me sourit puis fit demi-tour vers la sortie de la tente. Je regardais autour de moi effaré ! J'étais bien tenter de le rappeler pour lui demander des explications mais le courage me manquer. Ce serait bête de mourir maintenant pour une stupide question, non ? Avais-je mentionnée que j'étais une grosse trouillarde ? Non ? Ah bon.

D'après ce que j'avais compris je viens d'être offert en esclave sexuelle à leur « prince ». OK, donc premièrement inutile de paniqué sa ne mènera a rien et surement pas a la liberté, deuxièmement j'ai intérêt a être loin d'ici au moment ou le « prince » arrive, troisièmement je suis dans la merde !


End file.
